


I'm Not Brave Like You

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [188]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward leaned into Thomas, resting his head on his shoulder.





	I'm Not Brave Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I passed the Blind Veteran's HQ today (formerly St Dunstan's) and it reminded me of our sweet Edward, and with the beautiful sun shining down, shimmering off the sea and bathing the coast in a radiant glow, it prompted this fic. I hope you enjoy it. :) 
> 
> P.S. Did everyone see the Downton trailer!? Looks like our Thomas will finally get a bit of love. :D <3

Edward leaned into Thomas, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“How do you do it? Carry on in a world that has been so cruel to you?”  
“It’s hard, but we have to keep fighting.”  
“I don’t think I can.” 

Thomas leaned closer almost subconsciously, his arm wrapped protectively around Edward. They sat in silence, the sun warm on their faces and catching in the caramel strands of Edward’s hair. Edward sighed as his fingers traced the outline of Thomas’ glove.  
“I’m not brave like you.” 

Thomas kissed Edward’s forehead.  
How he wished he were the man that Edward thought he was.


End file.
